Innocence In High school
by KandaXCloud
Summary: Yuki and Kayo are new to Forks High School........ BUT DID THEY KNOW THAT THE D.GRAY-MAN CAST ATTENDS?
1. How the mess started

Disclaimer: No matter how much we want or NEED to, We do not own any of the characters in this, except for Yuki and Kayo....well, because they're us. Otherwise all other characters belong to KATSURA HOSHINO. ^____^ She is supreme awesomeness.

Yuki hopped out of her car. First day of High School at Forks High. Go Spartans ! ...I'm overjoyed, really. I grabbed my stuff out of the back trunk and waited for Kayo to drag her lazy ass out of her side of the car.

Yuki was a copper haired, 13 year old girl, with brown eyes and an nice personality, despite her lack of interest in school. While her friend Kayo was a light brown haired 13 year old as well,  
with blue eyes, and a craze for romance.

"If you don't hurry, we're going to get yelled at....or die." Yuki mused. Kayo stared at her in a WTF manner. "No we're not! ...right?" She was cautious to think.

"Well. considering we dont know anyone here, we have no support, no motivation....NO ANYTHING." Yuki was so enthused about high school, it was practically coming off her in waves. Oh wait,  
No. thats her HATE for it. My mistake.

"Ya knooooooow, before you learned we were moving to forks, you were really excited about high school! What changed....?" Kayo was being pushy, as well as making it so they were running later and later for school. "Nothing changed!" Yuki snapped back. "Except the fact that.... they took away all my -Man DVDs." Yuki looked like she was going to break out sobbing, so Kayo decided to grab her stuff as well as yuki's and make a break for it. As Kayo shot off to find her classroom, Yuki went on ranting and raving about how much she missed her anime. It took a while for her to notice that Kayo was no longer there, but once she did, she as well almost flew off to class.

Finally getting to the room, she was awaited by a very frightened (or so appearing) Kayo. "Ummm...whats wrong? I should be the unhappy one! You ditched me!" Yuki shook her head. "Oh yeah.  
sorry. I just couldn't wait for class. or maybe not so much...considering we are surrounded by FREAKS!" It was Kayo's turn to complain.

"Freaks....? Why Freaks?" Yuki stared blankly, setting her things down on her desk and turning to notice a strange chop haired boy. "Is THAT what you're talking about?" Yuki couldn't help but stare, finding a weird relation between the back of his head and something (or someone) similar.

Kayo was too busy laughing to comment on what I had to say. "OH MAAAN!! THE BACK OF HIS HEAD IS RIDICULOUS!" She was followed by a burning glare, and 'the back of his head' turning to the side, and more to the side, and even more until you could see his burning hate reflected in them.

"That comment had better been meant for someone else..." He began reaching for an unnoticable object (from where she was standing) until a hand reached over to stop him. "Heeeyy,  
Yuu-Chan...! No need to be harsh!" A redheaded boy with a bandana and eyepatch tried to calm the flaming samurai.

Yuki's eyes widened as realization began to strike. "Y-You're...... KANDA!" She couldn't believe her eyes, her most needed desires were coming to life. "I KNEW THEY COULDN'T KEEP YOU AWAY FOREVER!!" Her eyes shined, and the samurai backed up a little. "Do I know you...?"

Kayo was having a blast laughing, finding this the utter most amusement yet. "Ha-ha-haaaa! The ridiculous one has a ridiculous name!" Her laughter was quickly silenced with a SLAP! from a nearby arm that belonged to Yuki. "Don't ruin this moment for me..."

Yuki quickly thought over all the questions she had ever wanted to ask anyone from her favorite show, already deciding on one. "Hey Yuu-Chan..." picking up Lavi's nickname for him. "Does your hair get in your face? You should cut it!" He didnt take long to answer with a cold "Go die." "You should cut it really short!" "Just go die!" Yuki started to sniffle. "W-Why do you want me dead so Bad?" She looked on the verge of tears.

"YUU MADE THE NEW GIRL CRY!" Lavi screamed, pointing accusively at Kanda, faking a gasp. Everyone in the room automatically turned to shoot deathly glares in Kanda's direction. Kanda stuttered, feeling 'watched' by unwanted eyes. "You should apologize, ya piece of beef jerky!" Kayo joined Lavi, mimicking his pose.

Kanda was lost for words. "I'm....sorry...?" Not used to apologizing. "SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!!!" Lavi and Kayo yelled in unison. "I-I'M SORRY!" Kanda almost yelled. Yuki stared at him, stars in eyes, then quickly shaking head. "You're not forgiven." Kanda stared wide eyed. "What....? Che, this isn't worth it." A white haired boy ran into the room, obviously late. "Lavi called and said Kanda was toturing children!" He looked to Kanda, joining in the row of pointing. "You should apologize!" Kanda wacked him over the head. "Stupid beansprout, I already did!" Allen stared blankly. "Then ya know what you have to do riiiight?" Allen teased. Kanda sighed. "Just tell me." Allen grinned, now having the entire rooms attention. "You have to give her a niiice hug!"

Yuki lit up, holding back a happy squeek. Kanda actually started to blush. "I-I dont ....HAVE to!" Allen glared, eyes catching fire. "If you dont, I will take your underwear, hang it from the front of the school, and post naked porn photoes that you dont even know i took all over it!" Kanda flushed, trying to clear his head and slowly approached Yuki, ready to pull Yuki into a hug.

Lavi was at the edge of his seat in suspence. "OMFG. Kanda is actually.....cooperating!" Allen was just as shocked, while Kayo was hardly paying attention, too busy staring at Allen, who was oblivious to any sort of attention.

_______________________________________________________________  
Like itt?  
or Love itt? 8DD.

Maybe hate it.  
If so,  
DON'T READ IT.

TEEHEE.'

Its our first, so be nice(:

Chapters are taken turns being written.  
for instance, "Kayo" wrote this.  
The next chapter will be written by "Yuki".  
:3


	2. Coffee and Guns for everyone!

Yuki:well here I am...... writing... for Kayo......sigh........  
Lavi: YYYYUUUUKKKKIIII!!! CHEER UP!  
Yuki: Whatever..... i wana play FFVII! CLOUD!!!!T.T  
*Zack pops out of nowhere*  
Yuki:?!???!!?!?  
Lavi & Zack: OTHER MEEEE!!!!! *GLOMP*

Yuki: well----- wile there having there "talk" over there...... ill get right on to the important stuff! First I don't own -Man or any of the characters..... those are Katsura Hoshino's...... Or any Final  
Fantasy's for that matter *Yuna-chan! ( cuz i sorda look like her.... just with longer hair and horrid figure.....).......

OH and i don't know if people got this (Kanda: WELL I SURE DIDN'T!) but we named the team the Spartans NOT because of twilight but Devil may Cry (KICK ASS!!:Yuki *Major Nero fan*)  
i hope this Chapter is better then the last..... WELL HERE I GO!  
Listening to: Hold my Hand by A new found Glory  
Watching: Final Fantasy VII AC  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Right before the 'hug of the century as Lavi would put it, had happened a tiny voice that was coming out of Yuki's Tan book bag broke the silence.

**_.............I USED TO BE LOVE DRUNK NOW IM HUNGOVER!!!!.............._**

"heheh..... um...... That would be mine...." Yuki said wile she maneuvered her way over to her bag.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!! THE PERFECT MOMENT WAS RUINED!!!!!!!! HOW?! WHY?!?!?!" Lavi Sob/screamed wile flailing his arms around in hysterics.

When Yuki finally got to her book bag she looked back to see were Kanda was, That now was nothing but air because he decided to isolate him self in his desk with death glares as his personal guard dogs. She sighed, and once more went back to looking for her phone.

When she found it she pulled out a sleek black phone with silver edges, that was getting close to the end of the song. She answered the phone to get a major head ake from the head ake her self Yuna, Her older sister.

"CANDY GRAM!!!!" Yuna yelled giving Yuki the "major head ake" she talked about.

"Yuna, you only say that when your at a persons door, and can you PLEASE not yell like a crazy women into the phone?" Yuki said in a "if-you-don't-do-what-i-say-ill-kill-you" tone.

"Sorrrrry......gezz you need to lightin up! its your first day of high school for gods sake!" Yuna continued to scream into the phone making Yuki cover her ears.

"sigh..... OK... What do you want?" Yuki finally said. It was safe to say she was getting annoyed. Kayo came up behind her and glomped her, causing Yuki to become even more annoyed.

"HEY YUNA SUP?!?!?!?!??!" Kayo yelled. She was aiming for the phone..... but just happened to yell right into Yuki's ear.

"DAMN IT!!" Yuki yelled clutching her ear that was ringing like crazy. "YOU TWO ARE SUCH JERKS!"

And thus they got even more attention.

"WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE QUIET DOWN AND TAKE A SEAT!" Yuki shut her phone, and every one did as told. A young long green haired girl walked along side A *Stoic* man wearing a strange hat with blue hair screamed causing Yuki to groan. Of coarse. HE just HAD to be here witch meant--

"ANYONE MAKES EYES AT MY DARLING LITTLE LENALEE DIES!!!!! NOW BACK TO SCHEDULE!!!"(1) Wow Komui.... Great way to break the ice in the room.(The ice Kanda Created with death glares.)'sigh..... well i guess i shouldn't make a big deal out of this.... its problem all just a VERY bad dream... ok maybe a good dream for Kayo....' Yuki thought while looking over to Kayo who continued to gawk over the STILL completely oblivious Allen.

"Hummmm so this is my new class? VERY WELL I AM LEE AND THIS IS MY DARLING LITTLE SISTER LENALEE!!! TIME FOR ROLL CALL!!!" Komui said sipping a cup coffee with a rabbit on the side ('OMG ITS THE CUP!!! O.O' :Yuki) and Gesturing to his *very* Freaked out "Darling little sister" Lenalee. "NOW THEN! FIRST ALLEN WALKER...... LAVI BOOKMEN......YU KANDA('DON'T CALL ME THAT!': Kanda)......YUKI HIKARI(2).....KAYO KIRYU(3)........MY DARLING LITTLE LENALEE!!!!.......TYKI MIKK..........ROAD KAMELOT.......LULUBELL MILLENNIUM(4) ....JASDERO MILLENNIUM AND DAVID MILLENNIUM?!" Komui shouted wile people said "here" to there names wile Jasdero and "David" screamed at him, David first said "ITS NOT DAVID ITS DEVIDO!!" and Jasdero joined in with " AND TOGETHER WERE JASDEVI!!!" as they pulled out squrt guns and sprayed Komui. Every one laughed excepted Kanda (of course) Yuki (who was innerly laughing like a maniac), Kayo who was still WAY to busy gawking at allen to notice such a small thing,Komui and a now VERY VERY freaked out Lenalee (5).

When komui finally composed himself and yelled " YOU TO BRATS THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT!! TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE, NOW!!!" Komui yelled angrily as the two got there guns taken away and escorted by Komui to the principles office with a " DON'T GO CRAZY IN HERE!!" from a obviously pissed Komui.

THANKS FOR THE IDEA KOMUI!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1): yes we brought komui!! be happy lenalee fans because we hate her and your lucky shes not dead in this! *sweat smile*

(2) OMG I LOVE THAT SONG! Kingdom Hearts is the best!

(3) she loves Zero soooooo yea....... vampire knight rocks too!

(4): I DONT KNOW HER LAST NAME SO DEAL WITH IT!.

(5) HAHAH! that's just how much we hate her!

After Note: well it came out ok..... I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED THIS AND OR REVIEWED!! You helped sooooo much! *Gives Zack plushys and sephy cookies* LOVE IT!!!  
Till.... CHAP 4!! *sniffle*ummm and kayo is out of town till September so ull all have to wait... IM SORRY!! T.T AND READ THE STORY THATS GOING TO BE POSTED AFTER THIS! ITS FOR ALL YOU CLACK FANS *ZackXCloud Fans*!!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!

TILL NEXT TIME! ~Yuki/KandaXCloud


End file.
